Rub a Dub Dub Two Men In a Tub
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: It's the simple things in life that give the greatest joy. Picture if you will a bubble bath, two sexy men and a simple floating toy...that is where this story begins. Fair warning...this is most definitely SLASH! Not your thing, that is cool. If it is...read on and I hope you enjoy!


**I own nothing *sighs* Seriously ...you know I would have made some changes*snickers*. So I will simply play with them for a bit and return them.**

**Many thanks a whole lot of Kudos and sooo many hugs to the most wonderful Beta Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo). She did an awesome job!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Written for the Bubble Fic Challenge of 2014 issued by Amy H for our Fangirls take Chicago weekend" This fic won for most realistic sex which I an very proud of! **

**I gift this to NCISVU and djmichealsfics (djmicheals_fics) who were unable to make it to Chicago...you were missed terribly! Much love to you both!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jethro leaned against the door jamb taking in the sight before him. Tony was reclined in the tub surrounded by bubbles, his eyes closed as he relaxed. Though somewhat disappointed that he hadn't waited for him to get home he couldn't deny the pleasure he received from the sight before him.

He was again thankful that he had agreed to the bathroom remodel and despite the fact that it had only been mere weeks since it had been completed they sure as hell had put the new oversize tub through its paces.

He was torn between joining Tony or savoring the view for a moment longer, but the need for the man was stronger than his closeted romantic tendencies so he moved forward, intent on kissing Tony senseless before joining him in the tub.

His feet moved towards the bathtub of their own accord, not that he was objecting, and within seconds his lips were joined with Tony's. If a sigh was heard escaping from his lips he was never gonna tell.

Tony sat up a bit to help deepen the kiss that was taking on a life of its own, each of them wanting to hold on to it and not let it go. Whether that it was due to the fact that they both were simply romantic fools or that it took them both far too long to get their heads out of their asses, in the end it really didn't matter.

But breathing became a necessity so they slowly separated savoring the moment before their need for one another became all consuming.

Jethro's lips traveled to Tony's neck, whispering into it as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin. "You didn't wait for me."

"Wanted to-" Gasping as Jethro nipped just under his jawline. "-get it ready for us. Fuck, Jet…"

Smirking Jethro reluctantly lifted away from Tony, knowing that he needed to get out of his clothes if he wanted to take this further. It was at that moment that he noticed a small floating object in the tub.

"Tony, is that what I think it is?"

Tony looked puzzled for a moment before he realized what Jethro was talking about. Smiling shyly he looked up through his lashes. 'Yes and no."

Raising an eyebrow, he waited for the response.

"Not quite what it looks like, Jet...I mean...ok, yes, it's a rubber ducky. BUT it isn't just any rubber ducky; it has a few special attributes. I kinda wanted to surprise you. You mentioned that you wanted to ...you know...play a bit."

Watching the green eyes follow his hands as he deftly removed his clothes, he tried to think back to a moment where he mentioned that he wanted a bathtub...wait a minute.

"Tony, I said that I wanted to try some toys...do some things we haven't done yet. I am certain that playing with a rubber duck was not quite what I had in mind."

Green eyes narrowed as Tony huffed. "No shit, Jet! This is not a child's toy by any extent of the imagination. If you get your sexy ass naked and in the tub I will show you."

Keeping a wary eye on the floating duck Jethro finished undressing before climbing into the tub behind Tony, sighing as he pulled the younger man against him.

"This is what I needed." His lips grazing the shell of Tony's ear. Hearing the younger man's sharp intake of breath he ran his tongue on the outer edge of his ear, letting his heated breath follow in a ghostly caress. Lifting his hand from Tony's chest he pointed at the floating toy. "Tell me."

"Jesus, Jet. You're gonna have to stop that if you want a coherent sentence."

"Not gonna happen, Tony. Never gonna get enough of you." He nipped the younger man's ear eliciting a groan. "Now tell me about the duck."

Tony reached for the duck, leaving it in the water as he brought it towards his body. "I had this made for us...kinda wanted something that would float in the bathtub and be warmed by the water and I uh…" Tony looked up through his lashes with a small smile on his lips, his eyes holding that vulnerability that Jethro both loved and hated knowing what had put it there. "I never got to play in the tub and I thought this way I could sorta put a twist on it."

Jethro smirked. "I like that idea." Placing a kiss on his temple. "So what does this duck do?"

Tony smiled brilliantly as he lifted the duck out of the water showing its hidden attributes. "This little ducky has a seven inch silicone dick with nubs at the crown, five adjustable speeds to allow maximum pleasure or torture." Wagging his eyebrows. "Depending on whose hands it is in."

Jethro took the duck from Tony's hand, running his fingers along the silicone dick feeling the details and the nubs. Turning it on, he tested the strength of the vibrations through his fingertips and began to imagine how he would use that on the younger man.

Blue eyes narrowed evilly as a dangerous grin appeared on the older man's face. "Seeing as it's in my hands...torture." Before Tony had a chance to process the words that Jethro said, he felt the vibrations at his taint.

"Fuck." Tony managed to gasp.

Leaning at the younger man's ear, Jethro growled. "Oh I will be doing that…just not yet. Turn around."

Quickly, Tony changed his position and faced his lover, his long legs on either side of the older man leaving him wide open for whatever awaited him. Jethro took in the sight of Tony splayed before him and brought the toy back down sliding it against the younger man's cock as he lowered it to the juncture of his legs.

Seeing the shudder run through the younger man's body, he lowered his hand to let the toy play at the tight muscles of the man's entrance and was rewarded with a groan. Tony's eyes were half closed as his head rolled back and his hips raised slightly to gain more contact.

Jethro pulled the toy away, not ready to give in to Tony's silent demands. If a whimper was heard from the younger man's lips, no one acknowledged it. Noting the bottle of Astrogel on the side of the tub, he made quick use of it to coat the toy, intent on driving his younger lover mad.

Taking the toy in one hand he lowered it back under the water as he used the other to run up the man's chest, letting his nails graze over the pebbled nubs while he turned the toy back on. He was thankful that it was apparently designed for one handed use as he ran it over the younger man's balls.

Tony's breath hitched as his hips undulated in a sinful dance that was bringing Jethro far closer to his own breaking point than he was prepared for. But Tony's body stretched out in front of him with his chest glistening, the rapid breathing and the hard cock now bobbing up and down in the water was enough to tempt a saint, and no one would ever accuse him of being a saint.

He teased the younger man with the duck, bringing it to his tight entrance and making sure to run it over the taint. His blood pounded in his veins at the sight of the bubbles undulating in the water as Tony's movements became less coordinated and his breathing ragged.

"Please, Jet….Fuck….feels so good."

Dipping the toy slowly pressing against the puckered hole, sliding it in slowly inch by inch, watching it disappear into Tony's body, and for a brief moment he was jealous of the toy. Tony began murmuring in Italian as he became lost in the moment.

He knew he had located Tony's prostate when he called out 'Cazzo...por favor'. Not ready to stop yet, he slowly slid the silicone dick fully into Tony's ass and turned up the dial as he altered his position and took the younger man's cock in his mouth. That was it….all that Tony could take as he flooded Jethro's mouth with his cum, whispering, 'oh Dio…oh Dio'.

Jethro lifted up from Tony licking his lips as Tony sighed, sated for the moment.

"Fuck, Jet…you sure you never played with toys?" He managed to pant.

"Toys...no. But I know your body...what buttons to push…" His voice was deep and husky with his own need. "I know you...the toy...just an added tool for me to use." Sitting back against the tub, he began to stroke his own cock - the head swollen and red with need.

Tony's eyes were locked on Jethro's hand as he stroked up and down his shaft before twisting over the head. Licking his lips as he watched every movement of that hand...every stroke of the cock.

"Ride me." Jethro demanded.

Tony needed no coaxing...that was what he wanted...he moved to straddle over Jethro's lap, grasping the older man's cock and enjoying the feel of it pulsing beneath his hand as he held it in position and slid down.

There was no finesse in the move, it was sheer need on his part; he wanted and needed to be filled by the man. He didn't care if he wasn't recovered enough to cum again. He loved the fullness...the connection between them.

Jethro couldn't and wouldn't have argued with that; there was a sense of sheer bliss that came over him when Tony's tight heat surrounded his cock. It didn't matter how many times...it was always so right when there was nothing but the two of them joined perfectly together.

He reached up, wrapping his hand around Tony's neck and pulling their lips together savagely, kissing the man. Feeling the need to stake his claim on the man once again. His lips ripped away from the younger man's, moving to his ear to growl, "Mine", before latching onto his neck.

"Yes." Tony managed as he impaled himself up and down on the hard shaft. He reveled in the feeling of the head of Jethro's cock brushing against his prostate, causing his own dick to reawaken.

Water was sloshing everywhere unnoticed by either man. They were lost in one another, their need rising to a loud crescendo as they struggled to stay in the moment.

"Fuck." Jethro felt his release rushing through his body without his consent, unable to hold it back. Tony groaned one last time as he came again, his muscles squeezing the older man's cock and causing a chain reaction.

They fell against one another, their breathing harsh as they struggled to come down from the intensity of the moment, content just to be. There were no words that were needed between them, their bodies wrapped around one another each supporting the other spoke volumes.

Tony, unwilling to separate from the older man, placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love this bath tub."

Jethro gave a light chuckle. "Glad you talked me into it. Love the toy by the way."

Tony grinned. "I'm glad...didn't really know."

"Be a good boy and I might let you use it on me." Jethro smirked at the shocked look on his lover's face as he kissed him."

"Come on. Time to get out."

Tony slowly lifted up off Jethro and cleaned off the mess before stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel drying off and placing it in the hamper… Jethro followed suit until he heard what Tony was quietly singing. He froze for a second before taking action.

"Rubber ducky you're the one, you make bathtime lots of fun…" The crack of a towel on a bare ass followed by a yelp was music to Jethro's ears.


End file.
